Supernatural Scarecrow Season 1 Episode 11
by Nona Rider
Summary: A malevolent scarecrow is haunting an Indiana town - and the townspeople are sacrificing humans to its sake.


_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman that I ever seen. She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies, knocking me out with those American thighs. Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air. She told me to come but I was already there; cause the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking, my mind was aching and we were making it and you shook me all night long…._

 **Season 1 Episode 11  
** **Burkitsville, Indiana –**

The 1980 AC/DC hit barely drowned out the roar of the 1976 LE Trans Am as it raced down the highway towards Burkitsville, Indiana. If there was thing to be said about her taste in music, it was that rock'n'roll was no noise pollution and it was never going to die. Aleksandria belted the lyrics at the top of her lungs, her long, dark, brown hair whipping at her face from the wind of her open windows as she danced in her seat. There was nothing but open country road surrounded by tall trees and dark shadows looming behind the shrubs that lined the forest line; Aleksandria was taking full advantage of it. She hadn't seen a cop for the past hundred miles so with a lead foot on the gas and a tight grip on the wheel, Aleksandria was making some damn good time. The Burkitsville welcome sign passed by her like a blur as she sped along the highway into the tiny village known for its apples…well that and its systematic killings of one male and one female over the past four years. Aleksandria assumed that some amateur hunter would have taken care of it by now considering how many of them existed, but then again you could never trust an unskilled hunter to handle a small town with a god complex. It was beneath her to say the least, but lives still needed saving and no one else seemed interested in saving them.

 _Working double time on the seduction line, she was one of a kind she's just mine all mine…._ the song cut off as she pulled into the nearest gas station with a diner duo, the locals who were close enough staring at her as if she has just interrupted a sacred church service with satanic music and incantations. Kind of hilarious considering the fact that there was no doubt in her mind that each and every one of them was a murderer. Not the first time she made this kind of impression, but she was never in one place long enough to leave a lasting impression. Aleksandria climbed out of her car and headed towards the diner entrance, but not before she snapped at the mechanic that was heading towards her baby with a gas can. "Ah! Hands off the bird grease monkey," she said firmly; "no one touches her."

"I was just going to fill her up ma'am," he replied cautiously.

"If I need gas, I'll fill her up myself. Understood?" she questioned.

"Honestly, it's no trouble…" he persisted.

"Maybe you're not hearing me," she sighed. "No one touches the bird," she repeated, speaking slowly with extra emphasis on each word. With that said Aleksandria rolled her eyes and turned her back to the mechanic and headed towards the diner entrance. All eyes were on her, but there was only one set that really got her attention. They were hazel and accompanied by a tall, handsome man wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Just looking at him you could tell he was up to no good…he was never up to any good.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus," muttered the nearby bystander leaning against a 1960s Chevy Impala. Aleksandria winked at the bystander as she pulled open the diner door and stepped inside. It was quiet inside, a sole couple sitting in the center of the diner discussing excitedly whatever plans they had for the day ahead while eating apple pies; just in time to reroute their trip to avoid any bad directions the townspeople may have given them. Burkitsville was virtually invisible on a road map, but when it came to disappearances, the town threw up a red flag. Six disappearances in the last three years, all of them couples and all of them never heard from again. Quite the rack up for such a quiet place, but then again it was always the little ones you had to watch out for. _"Can I help you miss?"_ A wrinkled old man and a woman Aleksandria could only assume to be his wife were staring at her with the most innocent looks on their faces. For a moment, Aleksandria believed that whatever crimes these people were involved in, they truly believed in their innocence. Such was the belief of the most insane criminals.

"Yes I'm looking for a few friends of mine; the last time they called to check in on their road trip was from around this area. I haven't heard from them in about a week so I just want to make sure they are okay." She held up a picture of the young couple, the most distinguishing feature being the tattoo sleeve on the husbands arm. "Do you recognize them?" she smiled sweetly. A momentary flicker flashed through the man's eyes giving away his guilt.

"We don't get very many visitors in this area. Sorry honey, I don't think I know them."

"Hm…interesting," she sighed. "I guess I'll just settle for a hot tea and one of those delicious apple pies." With a nod of his head, the man headed back into the kitchen with his wife on his heels. Aleksandria slid into the booth nearest to the couple who already seemed uncomfortable with her presence. Good. She didn't need them to like her she needed them to fear her. "So, you guys locals or just passing through?" she directed at the couple.

"Um…just passing through," replied the husband.

"Yeah we were just stopping for some gas when the mechanic saved our life. Said there was a leak in our brake line fluid, offered to fix it for us on the house. Isn't that amazing?"

Aleksandria squinted in confusion. If she had learned anything in all her years in this world it was that humans never did anything nice without some sort of self-interest behind it. "He offered to fix it for free?" She smirked. "You don't think that's just a little weird?"

"I think it's heroic," replied the woman, barely allowing Aleksandria to finish her statement.

"Yes because a little town like this doesn't really need money to sustain itself," she replied sarcastically. "I'm guessing you're heading out of town once you finish up your meal?"

"We would like to eat in peace if you don't mind…."

Aleksandria chuckled and stared down at her lap. For a few moments she sat there in silence contemplating exactly how she was going to approach this. "Let's try this again," she sighed; she got up, walked over to their table, grabbed a chair and spun it one hundred and eighty degrees, and slammed a badge on the table that read Federal Bureau of Investigation. "Tell me again exactly where you are going." Instantly the mood changed.

"Are we in some kind of trouble?" the man asked.

"Trouble?" Aleksandria looked around her. The only other person nearby was the Impala owner who was still sitting quietly in his booth. "No, not trouble…but I do think that you are in danger so I need to you listen to me very carefully." Alex leaned in the couple following in her lead, and spoke in a low whisper. "Look, I've been investigating a string of unsolved disappearances directly related to a specific stretch of highway and I think that this town and these people have something to do with them. Now I need you to tell me exactly what happened from the moment you arrived." The woman nodded in agreement and took a quick look around the place before filling Aleksandria in on the details.

"Um well, we stopped for gas and then the mechanic noticed that we were leaking a fluid, uh I think brake fluid? And then he offered to fix it for us at no cost."

"Did they tell you anything else or say anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah, they showed us a shortcut through the apple orchid, said it would take about half an hour off our trip," said the boyfriend.

"Of course they did," she muttered. "Look, don't panic. I have an agent standing by at the west end of town if you run into any trouble. When they finish with your vehicle, drive west and don't stop for anything even the police; especially the Sheriff…for all we know he has been compromised too." Aleksandria shifted in her seat, she could see that the locals were getting restless with her presence, hiding behind their counters and devising up a plan to make up for her meddling. This is exactly where she wanted to be, just not where anyone else wanted to be. "Go now before the suspect you of anything." Quickly the couple got up from the table and placed their money on the table before exiting the diner leaving Aleksandria alone with the mysterious Impala man. She turned her face towards him and stared at him, contemplating what exactly he was up to.

"You know, if I were you, I would leave before things get messy," she said to him.


End file.
